


Block with you

by tsukisaurusrex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, third year first years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukisaurusrex/pseuds/tsukisaurusrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo didn’t let anything happen, but they grew closer.</p><p>    Not close enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Block with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fealle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fealle/gifts).



   Tsukishima Kei pulled at the back of his sweat-slicked captain’s jersey, cursing the day that Lev Haiba and his whiplike spikes came into existence. Thanks to the freak duo, however, he should have been able to buy some time to come up with a suitable strategy to block any more spikes from Nekoma’s beanpole ace. Coach Ukai had called their first timeout halfway through their final set, which was tied at 12-12.

   It was the third annual “Battle at the Garbage Dump” at Nationals, and Karasuno had failed at winning a match against their strategic rival for the past two years. Tsukishima was confident that this year, however, Karasuno would be able to steal the national title for themselves. Akaashi’s graduation had pulled Fukurodani out of running for the national title, and Shiratorizawa had  been defeated by Karasuno in Miyagi’s finals, despite Goshiki’s best effort and five full sets. Whether he liked it or not, this was Tsukishima’s last high school volleyball game, and he wanted to make it count.

**\----••••----**

   Turning to the team, he looked at every member. “Block Lev. Ideas? We’re up next to serve, Yamaguchi. We need a jump float right now.”

   “We can GWAH then Kageyama can POW―“

   “Shut up, dumbass Hinata!”

   Tsukishima shook his head and turned to the first-year libero. “I understand that this is your first match against one of the best teams in the country, and you may be tired, but give it your all. We’re counting on you to receive Lev’s spikes.”

   The small libero smiled, straightening up. “Okay!”

   Hinata decided that it was pep talk time. Clearing his throat, he began. “Kai, be the best decoy you can be - you're the coolest wing spiker I know! Nice serve, Yamaguchi. Yachi, calm down - we’ll win for sure! And Kageyama… “

   Ukai interrupted Hinata, beckoning to Tsukishima. “You have a fan.”

    _Was that a smile on his face_?

   Rolling his eyes, Tsukishima motioned for Yamaguchi to shut up the energetic vice-captain. He looked behind Ukai. “Tetsurou?”

   “Hey, Tsukki.” Kuroo smiled, lifting his chin up.

   Kuroo was taller than Tsukishima when remembered - even taller than him, he realized. And it had only been two months since he had last seen Kuroo. Given, Kuroo was only one or two centimeters taller than him, but it was still jarring to see.

   Their relationship was confusing, for lack of a better word. Tsukishima, without thinking, had confessed to Kuroo at the end of his first year. Kuroo hadn’t responded initially, but then gave Tsukishima a sad smile and said that college wouldn’t allow something to work out between them.

   But they kept in touch, talked often, hung out when Tsukishima visited his brother in Tokyo. The incident wasn’t brought up. Kuroo didn’t let anything happen, but they grew closer.

_Not close enough._

   Tsukishima shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. “You’re cheering for Nekoma, yeah?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

   Kuroo stepped closer and leaned in. “I’m rooting for my old team, of course, but I’ve heard you're in the running for best blocker.“

   “Have you, Tetsurou?”

   “Don’t be modest, Kei. Or sarcastic.”

   “Old person like you wouldn’t understand sarcasm, anyways.”

   “Kei - listen. I know we're on weird terms. You’ve received your college information, right? I, uh. Have you decided?”

   “Tetsurou… I ―”

   “TSUKISHIMAAAAA! WE NEED TO GO BACK!”

   Tsukishima cringed at the sound of Hinata's voice reverberating throughout the gym.

   Kuroo blinked, flushed a little and stepped back. Side-eyeing him, Tsukishima headed back to the court, after waving at Kuroo. Trust Hinata to interrupt the moment.

   Tsukishima figured that the conversation could wait. They had a game to win.

**\----••••----**

   It had finally happened. Although Nekoma was working hard and stealing every point they could, Karasuno finally won, thanks to Tsukishima’s kill block of Lev’s spike. Crying was involved, and high-fives and hugs were exchanged. In a moment of sheer excitement, Yamaguchi had even pecked Yachi on the lips, then absconded, red as a beet.  Tsukishima shook his head and handed his captain jacket to Kai, giving him a rare smile.

“You deserve it.”

****\----••••----**  
**

The awards ceremony passed, with Karasuno winning most of the trophies.

“Best setter, Kageyama Tobio―“

“UWAAH YAMAYAMA―“

“Shut up, Hinata!” Kageyama said, noogying him. He almost forgot to go up to get his medal and plaque.

“Ahem, best ace…s…”

Hinata bounced up and down, smiling widely at Lev, who was on the other side of the gym, also smiling back.

“Hinata Shouyo and Lev Haiba!”

Screaming and crying broke out from both Nekoma and Karasuno - the teams hugged, jumping up and down.

And the awards ceremony continued.

****\----••••----**  
**

“Best libero…”

“Best middle blocker --TSUKISHIMA KEI!”

“TSUKKI!I”

Legs trembling, Tsukishima walked up to the front to receive his medal and plaque.

**\----••••----**

He came back to hearty claps on the back and smiles beaming at him. Even Inuoka came up to congratulate him, albeit with a slightly sad smile on his face. Tsukishima shook hands with him, then remembered he had to find Kuroo. But he didn't have to look hard, as he saw him in the stands, waving wildly.

Tsukishima couldn't think as Kuroo came down. When Kuroo stepped on the floor, Tsukishima mindlessly ran towards him, wrapping his arms around Kuroo and burying his face in his shoulder, muttering “Thank you, thank you!” over and over. Kuroo smiled into Tsukishima’s hair and patted his back..

“Kei, I’m so happy for you - I’m so proud.”

Tsukishima pulled back, still holding onto Kuroo’s upper arms. He gave him a teary smile.

“I forgot to tell you ,” Tsukishima started. “I got into UTokyo. We’ll be going to the same college.”

“Kei! Really?”

“We could do this. I told you.” Tsukishima leaned in, giving Kuroo a chance to step back, to pull away. Kuroo’s lips met his.

Kuroo’s hands went straight to Tsukishima’s hair, and he stroked at the nape of his neck. Tilting his head to get a better angle, Tsukishima moved his hands to Kuroo’s back.

They pulled back to breathe.

“I didn’t want to do anything when you were in first year because… well, I’d be off to college and you were working through something and had a pissy attitude, but I hoped…”

“Yeah. Me too.”

Hard work didn’t always end in suffering, after all.

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, [afish-senpai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/haizukis/pseuds/tsukkiaf)! You can find me at my [tumblr](http://kurooofficial.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
